I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical boxes and the like for receiving and retaining cables fed therein and, in particular, to a single piece clamp mountable within such boxes for independently securing the ends of the cable within the box.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical junction boxes are widely utilized to join a plurality of cables or to connect cables to fixtures and the like. Conventional boxes may include knockouts formed in the wall of the box so that the cable can pass into the box. Clamping means are usually provided to secure the ends of electrical conductors within the openings such that the connections made within the box will be grounded thereto and prevented from disconnection therefrom. Such clamping means take on many different forms but for the most part retain the ends of the cable by clamping the cable against one or more walls of the junction box. The wall of the box or the clamp member may include protrusions in an attempt to more securely clamp down on the sheathed cable. The clamping strength of such prior known devices is limited by the cooperation of the clamping plate with the wall of the box. Since many boxes include smooth walls, the inherent weakness of such devices resides in the necessary cooperation.
Some of the prior known clamping devices utilize multiple fasteners to ensure secure clamping or fasteners which are deployed at an angle to the junction box to create the clamping force. Such fastening systems require special care to ensure an even clamping force which will not eventually strip the fasteners loosening the cable connection. These prior known clamping systems also require much more time to install.